


oops, got you.

by hhoneygyu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Boys In Love, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kissing, Laser Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhoneygyu/pseuds/hhoneygyu
Summary: in which bang chan brings hyunjin to play laser tag on a sunday morning.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	oops, got you.

**Author's Note:**

> hi im lowkey hyunchan deprived 
> 
> based on a prompt i saw on pinterest <3

honestly, hyunjin woke up today and expected to be snug in his blankets with chan by his side and just cuddling for the whole day but oh well, here he is, in a stupid laser tag outfit and a laser gun in his hand. 

chan wanted to do something productive on a sunday. out of all the days, sunday? really? hyunjin was beyond annoyed but seeing as how chan was extremely excited about this, he kept it to himself and put a smile on his face for the sake of his boyfriend. 

"...alrighty, off you go." the man briefing the game ushered everyone into their own teams, and of course chan and hyunjin just had to be enemies. chan was in the red team and hyunjin in the blue team. 

hyunjin was uninterested in the game but once he saw chan on the opposing team, competitiveness arised within him and chan didn't fail to see that mischievous glint in his boyfriend's eyes. chan's grin grew wider than it already was and mouthed 'good luck' to hyunjin, who was smiling back. 

hyunjin was about to respond but a ridiculously shrill voice indicating the game would start interrupted the tension between both teams. they waited for the countdown before dashing into opposite sides which led to the main area. 

it was a dark and huge area only illuminated by the neon lights on the obstacles where you could hide or jump over. 

the tension was definitely thick, air heavy with silence similar to the one where your cousin announced he was gay at a family reunion. waiting for the homophobic auntie to get up and attack. 

hyunjin was hiding behind one of the pillars, mind focused on targeting chan and chan only. all of a sudden, out of the blue, unexpectedly, a loud shout resonated throughout the room, a signal of attack. 

everyone jumped out of hiding and started dashing through the area to tag each other. hyunjin avoided all the lasers coming at him and focused on looking for chan. 

hyunjin stealthily pointed his laser at those who were coming at him but never getting tagged out by others. his gaze looks around the flashing shades of red circles, continuously looking for his lover. 

hyunjin was reaching the edge of the area when he was pushed into the corner by none other than the bang chan himself. "hi baby." chan whispered in possibly the hottest way ever but let's not talk about that. 

hyunjin looked up in shock as he was slightly bending on his knees, making chan look taller. the light bounced off chan's beautiful, milky skin making his presence— his face, really— slightly illuminated. different shades of neon colours. 

"i swear to god chan, scare me that again and i will end you." hyunjin whispers back, hitting his boyfriend, making chan laugh quietly. a smile creeped up onto hyunjin's lips, making chan unconsciously grin as well. 

they just stared in silence, enjoying each others' presence, the shrieks of murder and betrayal blurred into a buzz in the background.

it was a romantic moment, two boys in love against a war. totally romantic. chan chuckles, pressing his lips onto hyunjin's. hyunjin happily reciprocated the kiss and they just melted into each other as one. 

soft lips against soft lips, moving in sync. a gesture of love and affection. chan slightly nips on hyunjin's bottom lip before pulling away, flashing another beautiful smile. 

hyunjin smiles back, mind full of chan and chan only. they bask in each other's warmth, the game completely forgotten. or that's what hyunjin thought. 

"oops, got you babe." hyunjin frowned in confusion before looking down and seeing his blue circle turn white, meaning he was tagged out. 

chan just leaves a little kiss on hyunjin's cheek before walking away, leaving hyunjin completely baffled. "you asshole!" hyunjin shouts in disbelief but a smile still adorning his lips. chan was unbelievably mean. 

hyunjin came to his senses and huffed, walking out of the area and sitting on the bench, waiting for chan to get tagged out. 

after the game, chan showered his pouty baby in cuddles and kisses for the rest of the day, complete with ghibli movies and ice cream, cuddled up in blankets.


End file.
